yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 10
is the tenth chapter of The Promised Neverland. Synopsis Emma continues to train the kids for the day of the escape, while Norman and Ray plan a way to get rid of the adults. Plot The chapter begins by showing Emma and the other children playing tag in teams. Quickly the focus shifts to a flashback of Emma, which shows a conversation between Norman and Ray, where Ray says that for all to escape safely, it is necessary for children to form teams. So, Emma offers to train the kids. Ray says that for this she will have to decorate 10 types of team formations, which she readily says will be easy. Back in the present, Norman says he wants to tell the secret of the orphanage to Don and Gilda and let them both lead a team. In the cafeteria, Ray asks Norman what they intend to do with Isabella and Krone, since the two are the only ones who could deal psychologically with this. Norman replies that they would disable them individually, which would be more difficult than killing them. He then remarks that they could not kill them, since they may be monitored by demons to see if they need to be replaced if they are in poor health. Again in the woods, Norman and Emma begin to talk about a number of things they have learned in recent days. Norman says he thinks Isabella already knows they are the targets and that Ray has joined them. He says the reason he knows it is the way she uses Krone. Norman finally says that what intrigued him most was the fact that Mama was not making any effort to find them. Emma says that if she knew this from the beginning her actions would not make sense and that she has no way of finding out who they were only by the transmitter's signal. Ray then says that Isabella has her own way of monitoring them in addition to a transmitter: A spy among children. The scene switches to Isabella and Krone chatting inside the Orphanage, where Isabella tells Krone that she is nothing more than a mere pawn, a counter-measure and that there is nothing she can do other than being her pawn, and while Serve as her top, Isabella will give a position from Mama to Krone. Isabella then asks how was the game of tag against the children, where Krone remembers his defeat. After that, she wondered if it was all her plan. Isabella dismisses Krone. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: *10.1 - Both "mamas" and "sisters" monitor the children; *10.2 - Isabella has her own way of monitoring children with a spy between them; Extra 10 - On the colored page of this chapter, you can see Ray directing the children to a path where the ladder is broken; Trivia *This chapter begins the Jailbreak Arc. *The current date for this chapter is October 29, 2045, ten days before their planned jailbreak. *They are planning their escape on November 8, 2045. *It is the first chapter of the series to have coloured pages spontaneously. Although Chapters 1 and 2 have, they are mandatory in all new series. So that was the first color page the editors gave to the series. Chapters 16, 18, 23, 25, 32 and 35 also have colored pages. Site Navigation Category:Volume 2 Chapters Category:Jailbreak Arc Chapters